


ghosts

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, F/F, Finger Sucking, Marking, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: (dark/villain) natasha romanoff x readerSummary: most people laugh and tell you that you shouldn’t be afraid of the past, but they’ve never met herWarnings: dubcon/noncon, biting, rope play, marking, fingering, toys, overstimulation, rough sex





	ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> ignoring wips to finish the reqs i get oop

****Your eyes burned as a spotlight revealed more of the dark room you were trapped in, your hands bound tightly around what felt like a pole as you struggled to move, stripped from most of your tac suit save the jacket and your undergarments.

“Fuck me.” After failing to break the ropes around your wrists, you cursed under your breath, not realizing that you were being watched until a low snicker came from the shadows.

And as the figure emerged from the shadows, your stomach dropped as you were met with your target,_ the Black Widow_, the glint from her dagger shining in her hands.

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll get to that soon enough.” She knelt before you with a dark grin, relishing in the fear in your eyes as they traveled from her weapon to her face. “After so many years playing cat and mouse, _I figured it was time for some fun.”_

Your jaw tightened as you tried to back up against the pole, fearing what was going to come, reprimanding yourself for being so reckless. “What did you do to the rest of my team? What’s your angle, why me?”

_There was no escape._

She stood and watched you struggle for a single moment before moving in, overpowering and straddling you easily, grazing the pulse point in your neck with her teeth before sinking her teeth in, marking her way across your jaw, forcing her lips on yours. 

The shock lasted a minute before you bit down on her hard enough to draw blood, forcing her to pull away, but that only made her more amused, watching you spit to your side as she wiped the blood from her lip, “even when all hope is lost you’re still trying to fight back? I suppose I’m not surprised, it’s one of the things I always loved about you.”

“Answer me, Widow.” Your mind was going through all the possible scenarios, trying to understand why you were still alive, why she was playing with you like this. “What happened to my team?!”

“Dead, decommissioned, they won’t bother us, I promise you that.” She shrugged and relished in the way ‘widow’ rolled off your lips, a strong hand gripping your jaw so you couldn’t turn away from her anymore, tracing your jaw with the dagger. “It’s just you and me - unless you want me to call your boss and have them watch? _I’m sure they’ll all enjoy watching me fuck you back at SHIELD.”_

The thought was more shameful than dying at her hands, but you grit your teeth and bared your fangs anyway, not wanting to give her the pleasure of defeat, “I’ll kill you before you even dare.”

Your threats were just music to her ears as she continued to do as she pleased, ripping open your jacket and cutting your bra off, her cold hands pinching your nipples until you shut up. Even the strongest wills were weak against her techniques, and you were no different, groaning as her hands and lips continued to ghost over your body, marking every inch after sheathing her weapon. 

As the Widow continued to do as she pleased, you shut your eyes in shame, burning cheeks as you held back your groans, your labored breathing and the obscene noises of her sucking on you echoing through the room.

Even without traveling any further down your body, you felt yourself getting wetter, unable to control your bodily response to her tongue and wandering hands.

When she finally stopped her assault and stood up, you shut your legs hoping to hide the growing wet spot on your underwear, glaring at her as she smiled and turned her back to you, digging through a metal crate before returning with a large strap-on, stroking the toy lazily, “you think you can hide your reactions from me? No matter how much you bite and try and say you hate me, your body’s been telling me just how much you’re enjoying this.”

Your blood ran cold as she took her time walking back to you, as you tried to think of anything to get out of this personal hell, “Widow - no - _Natalia, please, don’t.”_

The name made her stop, her hand centimeters away from the pulsing heat between your legs, but it was no use, it was meaningless on her ears now, “no, that won’t work on me. It hasn’t for years, you know that, but if it makes you feel better…I’ll make sure you feel good, _agent_.”

Her voice never sounded colder than in forcing herself to say that single word.

Forcing the distance further from you both while she closed in and ripped your panties off, forcing the thick toy in completely until she was bottomed out, ignoring your whimpers and whining. 

She moved roughly, fucking you against the pole, a violent pace to silence the thoughts in both your heads, as your complaints became shameless moans, and your captor’s own moans echoed yours.

Each thrust brought another jolt through your body, and she didn’t falter even as she fucked you through two orgasms, keeping up the same hard pace, fucking you mercilessly. 

The Widow didn’t care for your own pleasure, it was a game, just like every other encounter, and she would milk every last moment of her victory - she was like a predator playing with her prey.

When she finally had her fill, the harness came off, revealing the other cum-soaked end of the toy, but she still stood tall and proud, unlike the trembling and drooling mess you now were, your pussy throbbing and red from the abuse. 

_The past meant nothing - now you were just a toy, a trophy of her victory over you._

She let you catch your breath before smiling again, licking the toy to taste your juices while she waited and cleaned herself up, “I told you I’d make it feel good, agent, but it’s time for me to depart, I’m sure your precious Director Hill has already tracked this location from the live stream I sent to her.”


End file.
